


Can't Keep This Beating Heart at Bay

by ShortIsNotFun



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst but like very little, ash is 19 and lukes 17, ash is protective, ash just wants to see luke happy, but their ages arent rlly mentioned so, cal and mike aren't in this, highschool/non famous au, idk - Freeform, so underage, some bitch named courtney is tho lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortIsNotFun/pseuds/ShortIsNotFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's heart broke a little hearing the younger's voice absolutely wrecked from all his tears. "I'll come over, yeah? We can cuddle and eat lots of ice cream and talk. Does that sound good, sweetheart?"</p><p>or </p><p>Luke gets dumped and Ashton is always there to pick up the pieces of his broken heart <br/>(it's fluffier than it sounds, i promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep This Beating Heart at Bay

**Author's Note:**

> This is way fluffier and less personal than my last i think, plus this is better, the second part to the last one should be up eventually, I went to write it and saw this half done though and thought I'd give it a try.   
> Title from Leave Your Lover by Sam Smith

Luke totally wasn't bitter, no not all. It's just like he had given his all for half a year only to be thrown away like last night's leftovers to be left out in the trash on a street corner. The only thoughts within his head were a million different kinds of hurt and he honestly just wanted to vanish in all his blankets until he became a ball of fluffy nothingness fully removing the pain. But like that wasn't an option and he had class the next morning and he couldn't even stop crying long enough to realize just how screwed he truly was. He was stuck completely alone and didn't even know where to start to ease the blow of his current heartache. So, he did the only rational thing he could think of and called his best friend, dialing in between sobs. Ashton picked up on the second ring and upon hearing his greeting, Luke let out a wail and began to sob even louder than before. "Ash, she left me. She tossed me aside for someone else. Why does it hurt so bad Ash, How do I make it stop Ash? I just want it to stop" He hiccuped through his cries, not sure if he was making sense but decided he didn't care either way. Ashton's heart broke a little hearing the younger's voice absolutely wrecked from all his tears. "I'll come over, yeah? We can cuddle and eat lots of ice cream and talk. Does that sound good, sweetheart?" Luke smiled weakly at Ashton's kind tone of voice and mumbled a soft hum of approval and hung up. About ten minutes later, Luke heard the door be unlocked and Ashton's warm voice fill the presence of his home, announcing his presence to the younger boy upstairs. Luke uncurled himself from the mess surrounding him to make the journey downstairs to greet his friend. Upon making it to the kitchen where he knew he'd find Ashton, he saw a sight that made Luke praise every god there is that he had Ashton in his life. The countertop was overflowing with sweets, about six movies that Luke recognized as his favorites stacked to the side as Ash was putting in a bag of popcorn in the microwave. Sensing the blond behind him, Ashton turned around to face the boy and pull him into a giant hug that nearly suffocated the poor kid. He looked like hell and it made Ashton's heartache for the younger. His eyes were rimmed red from the tears, hair ruffled and clothes crinkled and nasty, but somehow the boy still managed to look heartbreakingly adorable and Ashton wanted nothing more than to hold the boy forever and protect him from the world. Luke willingly accepted the affection, glad he still had a source for that somewhere in his miserable little world, he was beyond thankful for Ashton. As the boy was finally released from the strong grip Ashton had on him, he was questioned. "What movie do you want to watch sweetheart?" Ashton asked the boy who looked oh so small because of his fragile state, in a soft, caring voice. "The notebook, please." he replied carefully, figuring it'd be best to help him get all his crying out quickly. Ashton immediately nodded and picked up the dvd, heading to the living room, letting Luke pick his snacks and come join him. "Thanks for this Ash." Luke said as he entered the room, falling onto the couch lazily. Ashton quickly picked up all the blankets he'd gathered up and walked to the smaller boy, holding his arms out, silent questioning if the younger was up for cuddles. Luke's abnormally dull eyes lite up with their usual sparkle at this, and he nodded enthusiastically, which Ashton (fondly) chuckled at. He managed to wedge himself into the couch with the other as the tangled limbs, and threw the bundle of blankets around the two of them as the movie started up. 

 

About an hour into the movie, Ashton's phone rang. He looked at Luke, who was engrossed in the film on screen, he'd always been a sucker for Nicholas Sparks movies, and silently asked if it was okay to take the call. Luke nodded and turned his head back to the tv, carefully untangling himself from the curly haired boy's body. Ashton hurried off the couch and wandered into the bathroom so he wouldn't disrupt the younger's movie watching. He checked the number who'd called him and his brows furrowed. He saw Luke's Exes name reappear onto his screen, signaling that she was in fact calling Ashton yet again. "Hello?" he answered, tone clearly showing his annoyance. "Are you with Luke?" Her unusually high voice questioned, her voice sounding oddly raspy too. "Why the fuck do you care, Courtney?" he asked tiredly, literally exhausted from wasting his time on this bitch who had the nerve to break perfect little luke's heart. "I fucked up, I miss him Ashton. How is he?" Ashton groaned so loud he was pretty sure that someone in California probably heard him, seriously who the fuck does this bitch think she is? "Of course you messed up, you say that every time Courtney. What about the fuckboy you ditched him for? How about you go whine to him. Luke doesn't need you, Kay? So stay the fuck away." He growled, literally, he was sick of her shit, she did this so much it made Ashton beyond pissed. Luke was way too adorable and sweet to be treated like such shit, getting left for every single other guy in town. Ashton sighed and walked out of the bathroom to see that Luke had paused the movie on a scene not long after the one that was playing when Ashton had gotten up. Luke looked up at his friend, face covered in worry. "Who was on the phone, Ash?" Ashton sighed, not really wanting to talk about it with Luke, he wasn't in the mood for anything but cuddles. "Courtney" he sighed, and he could hear Luke whimper at the mention of her name, and it made Ashton's heartbreak even more. "why?" Luke asked, his eyes filling with tears. "the usual, Lukey boy. She's acting like she misses you, told her to back off." Ashton tried to worm his way back into a couch cuddle with Luke, but the boy wouldn't budge. "She misses me?" Luke quietly whispered, eyes filling with something Ashton couldn't really place. Ashton just sighed even harder. "She says that every time Luke. She never means it, you know that." Luke nods defeated and allows ashton onto the couch. "Why can't anyone love me Ash?" Luke's voice sounded small and pained and Ashton truly believes he's never heard anything sadder in his life. "Just because she can't doesn't mean that no one loves you lukey." Ashton whispered softly into the blond's hair, wishing he could give luke all the love he deserved, give him the love he'd bottled up for years. "I just want to be loved." The boy said, sounding wounded. "You are" Ashton muttered into the boy's shoulder. "How about we get you up to bed, sweetheart?" Ashton asked, pulling off the blankets that had been their sanctuary and picking up the younger boy. Luke nodded tiredly into Ashton's chest, letting himself be placed into his bed, waiting to drift to sleep after Ashton had tucked himself into his back and cuddled into the younger, hoping for some happiness for the next day. 

 

As daylight arrived and shone through the blinds, Luke awoke to an empty bed. Luke was disappointed but quickly shook it off and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He changed into sweats and a shirt that was probably originally Ashton's and walked downstairs to get himself some breakfast. As he entered the Kitchen he heard humming and saw Ashton cooking something. Luke hopped onto the counter next to the boy, which startled the older. "Morning Sleeping beauty, get enough sleep?" Ashton asked sweetly, turning to the younger as he finished up his scrambled eggs and buttered some toast. Luke nodded, smiling at how nice and damn domestic this all seemed, and how it felt natural, normal, like he was meant to watch ash make him breakfast every morning. Luke wouldn't mind that. Apparently luke thought a little too much about this, since Ashton waving a hand in front of his face brought him back down to earth. "Lukey, whatcha thinking about?" Luke smiled softly, noticing for the first time how truly beautiful his best friend was. "Lukey?" Ashton asked again, seeming somewhat worried this time. Luke just waved him off, ready to dig into his delicious looking breakfast, but Ashton just wasn't allowing that. "Luke." Ashton said seriously. "Ash, do you love me?" Luke asked softly, making Ashton choke on his water, he really wasn't expecting that. Ashton slowly nodded "Course I do sweetheart, you're my best friend." He replied, trying to seem confused. Luke crinkled up his nose adorably, "That's not what I meant Ashy." Ash sighed. "Yeah, always have Lukey. It's hard not to fall for you. Been whipped since the third grade." Luke giggled, removing any fear that was stuck in Ashton from that confession. Although, that caused a flood of confusion within Ashton. Luke wandered over to Ashton's side and slide easily into Ashton's lap, it all felt so natural and Luke was beyond content. Luke buried his head in Ashton's shoulder. "Loved you too Ash, took me too long to notice, wish I would've figured it out earlier." Luke muttered, not because of nerves, because he's ashamed he's only noticed the feelings. Luke could literally feel ashton's smile. "Doesn't matter, you know it now, I'm all yours if you want me." He said softly, looking deeply into the younger's eyes. He was shocked when Luke lurched forward, but welcomed it, Letting the quiet boy connect their lips. As they pull apart, Luke mutters a quiet "Mine." and when Ashton replies with a certain "Forever" Luke thinks he may be able to destroy the barriers around his heart.


End file.
